


The New Normal

by clingykeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Choking, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Objectification, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Slut Shaming, Spit Kink, Sub Keith (Voltron), Subspace, Top Shiro (Voltron), dark!shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clingykeith/pseuds/clingykeith
Summary: Shiro gives in to his desires and takes what he wants.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> for #BottomKeithWeek !!

Takashi Shirogane would have you believe that he is a perfect, good man. And for the most part, he is. He’s kind, hardworking, respectful. He’d taken a scrappy promising pilot under his wing about a year ago and had been his biggest supporter and rock ever since. But everyone has their darkness.

It had been a rumor for a long time that the only reason Keith hadn’t been kicked out of the Garrison was because he was sleeping with Golden-Boy Shiro. But that wasn’t true.

Sure, the two boys were close, and Shiro had the inkling that Keith may have a little crush on him. And if he’s being perfectly honest, Keith was quite the looker, even if he was so young. But all of that was inappropriate and out of the question; He was seven years Keith’s senior and his mentor, not to mention he was in a committed relationship with his fiancé, Adam.

Until he wasn’t.

The breakup was devastating but wasn’t surprising, and Keith was there for Shiro the whole way through it. They’d grown even closer as Shiro healed. He knew that part of what made Adam leave was his relationship with Keith, and at the time Shiro thought that was a silly thing to worry about. But in the void Adam left, Shiro couldn’t ignore how his mentee truly affected him.

They’d started having more and more sleepovers at Shiro’s dorm and with it came Keith getting more and more comfortable around him. Being unafraid to snuggle with him when the watched a movie or being comfortable around Shiro in varying states of undress.

Shiro can’t tell if Keith is doing it on purpose or not, and that’s becoming increasingly less and less important to Shiro the longer he goes without getting laid.

He knows it’s wrong, but the sight of Keith’s pert little ass peaking out from the bottom of one of Shiro’s shirts he’s wearing is making him feel things he can no longer ignore. He knows he can get away with it, too. He knows Keith adores him too much to deny him.

They’re snuggling on the couch, watching a movie that plays on Shiro’s tablet on the coffee table in front of them. Shiro’s in sweatpants and an undershirt and Keith’s wearing only one of Shiro’s old shirts and a pair of briefs. The boy is tucked under his arm with a scratchy throw blanket covering his cold feet. It’s getting late and approaching the time that Keith should be heading back to his own room, but they both know that’s not going to happen.

Keith is beginning to nod off where he’s pressed against Shiro’s side and that’s when Shiro finally gives in. The way the boy is tucked into him, how small and helpless he allows himself to be around him, the easy trust that Keith has for him; he gives in to the desire to exploit it.

Shiro adjusts his arm to slide his hand down and stroke over his bare thigh before coming up to rest his palm on his ass, giving a gentle squeeze.

Keith stirs. “Mn, Shiro?” His eyebrows pinch. “Wha'dder you doin’?”

“Shh, it’s okay, Keith.” He squeezes again before sliding his fingers over Keith’s hole through the fabric of his underwear, rubbing in gentle circles. “Just let go.”

Keith tenses up when he realizes what’s happening. “Shiro, wait, stop—” He tries to push away but Shiro grabs him and pushes him onto his back on the couch, his mentor looming over him now. Shiro grips Keith’s jaw in one strong hand.

“Don’t pretend you don’t want this, Keith. Just let me make you feel good.”

Keith shivers, equal parts aroused and afraid. He knows this is wrong, that it shouldn’t be like this, but _Shiro wants him_ and that’s all that matters. He nods.

Shiro grins. “Good boy.” Those big hands slide down to push up the shirt Keith’s wearing to finally get a feel for that soft pale skin he’s been eyeing since long before his and Adam’s breakup. God, he’s so tiny, he can wrap his hands entirely around his waist and if he squeezes a little he can get his fingers to touch.

He slides down to pull off Keith’s briefs to reveal his little cock, already hard and leaking. “Oh? Are you excited already?” He gently slaps the boy’s pecker with one finger, watching its owner gasp and shiver. “What a little slut.”

He scoops Keith up, who squeals, and throws him over his shoulder and carries him to his bed, plopping him down onto the grey sheets. He pushes one of the boy’s legs so that one is bent and the other is shoved up toward his head, revealing his cute little hole. He directs Keith to hold that leg there while he grabs the lube and wets his fingers.

“You’ve been such a fuckin’ tease, always showing off your perfect little body to me, trying to get me in trouble.” Shiro says, rubbing cold fingers over that tight rosebud. He shivers to think this is probably Keith’s first time. “Even while I was engaged. Naughty boy.”

Keith whines at his mentor’s words, gripping the sheets underneath him with white knuckles. He cries out when a finger is fully inserted inside him, slowly pumping in and out. A second finger is added, and they find his special spot deep inside him, and the boy cums from the first tap to his little button, a little shout escaping him, toes curling as his dick squirts onto his tummy.

“Oh, baby. Does that feel good?” Shiro teases, continuing to play with Keith’s insides. “You’re going to be so much fun. You’re gonna be mine now, you’re my little fucktoy, understand?”

Keith doesn’t reply, too out of it from his orgasm and continued stimulation. Shiro grips his jaw again and leans in close. “Understand?”

“Yes. Yours—” Keith gasps out. Shiro grins wolfishly and rewards the boy with a quick, open-mouthed kiss.

Two fingers become three, and then Shiro decides he’s had enough. He draws away from the boy—who whines pathetically—to strip himself down. Keith’s eyes widen when Shiro’s cock is fully revealed, he knew he had to be big, but this was…

Shiro grins when he sees how Keith is eyeing him, stroking his cock a few times just for show before kneeing up to Keith again, hiking the boy’s hips up to meet his, and pushing in.

Based on how Keith cries out, and how insanely tight he is, Shiro can guess he could have stood to stretch him a little bit more. But he doesn’t care about that now, when he’s being squeezed so perfectly. And Keith isn’t complaining. “Ngh, good boy… feel so good—”

His thrusts are slow and deep, but snap at just the right angle to have Keith seeing stars again and squirting all over himself with a cry of Shiro’s name for the second time. Shiro doesn’t slow down, but readjusts to grip Keith’s hips with one hand to steady himself as he fucks down into him and places the other hand to stroke over that beautiful, pale throat, his flushed cheeks and jawline. “Are you feeling good, baby? You like this?” He coos.

Keith nods quickly, reaching one tiny hand up to graze over Shiro’s fingers. His dark eyes are so wide with wonder and adoration and innocence, even still. His head and whole body rocking up and down against the pillows as he’s fucked into, each thrust forcing a tiny, pleasure-filled sound from between those soft lips.

“That’s so good, because I’m going to use you like this— _ngh_ —every day.” Shiro’s voice is rumbling from somewhere deep in his chest. “You’re gonna be my little secret, your holes are mine now.”

Keith whimpers at that and the particularly harsh thrust Shiro delivers afterward.

“Because what are you?”

Keith doesn’t answer immediately, head cloudy.

Shiro growls and grips hard around Keith’s throat, squeezing just enough to scare him. “What are you?”

Keith’s mouth is open, eyes wide, trying to gasp for air. Shiro groans at how his hole tightens up in response. Keith barely manages to rasp: “Yo-ur f-fucktoy.”

The tightness combined with Keith’s words and the desperate look on his face throw Shiro over the edge, cumming harder than he ever has, unloading into that tight teen ass. He releases his tight grip on Keith’s neck but leaves his hand there and the release of pressure coupled with the feeling of his hero cumming inside him pushes him over the edge right after, shuddering and sobbing, his cum clear and watery this time.

“That’s right, baby. You’re my perfect fucktoy.” Shiro leans down to where Keith is still gasping for air with an open mouth and spits directly onto his tongue. Keith whines and swallows it down, fully understanding and accepting of his new role in life.

Shiro makes good on his promise, he fucks Keith every day, and teaches him how to suck cock, too. They never talk about it outside of the moment, Keith just understands that when Shiro gets _that look_ in his eye, that he should spread his legs.

And he does, happily.

**Author's Note:**

> hi please ask your partner if you can choke them and also do your research to make sure you're doing it safely


End file.
